


Some Mistakes Were Made

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: 'That's alright, that's okay. You may think that you're in love,' Marc thinks.'But you're really just in pain,' he thinks as he watches Nathaniel leave.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: August Miraculous AUs [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Some Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> song title fic! how more cliche can I get

”I don’t understand why you can’t accept that we could be more than just friends with benefits!” 

”Look, I'm sorry, but I need time to think about us, okay?” 

“Fine! Have it your way. Call me when you need a quick fuck, or whatever, ” Nathaniel says before leaving the apartment. 

Marc wants to reach out, he really does, but he feels hollow and empty. Nothing to motivate him to go after him.

”Nathaniel, I'm sorry, ” he whispers into the phone later. ”I didn't mean to upset you. I've liked you since we were in middle school, and I guess I just needed this to accept the fact that I really do love you and need you.” 

Nathaniel doesn't say anything- Marc doesn't expect him to. After all, arguments are two-sided, aren't they? 

”Look, I really am sorry, and if you want to stop seeing me, or meeting up with me, I get it, ” he says after a moment, and he hates the way his voice cracks. 

”I just want you to know that I'd be willing to give dating a try. I thought it over a lot, and I'm sorry that I've just been using you. Let's start over?” 

There's only silence, and Marc considers hanging up, but then he hears Nathaniel’s voice. 

”Okay, ” he hears in a low whisper. ”Yeah, I'd like that. Let's start over. Meet me for coffee up on third street?” 

Marc finally smiles. 

”Alright. Let's do that.” 

When Marc arrives at the coffee shop, he doesn't really expect to see Nathaniel there. But he does, and he's really there, and Marc can breathe again. 

He walks over to the table he's chosen, and gingerly sits down, careful not to break their careful quiet. 

”Sorry,” he says again. ”I’m sorry, Nath.” 

”No. We’re here to start over, remember?” he responds with a small smile. 

”Okay. Hi, I'm Marc. What's your name?” 

”I’m Nathaniel, but my lovers can call me Nath.” 

”Hey there, Nath.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
